bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Haibane Ma'for
Haibane Ma'for, the elder of the late Ma'for sisters that made their way through Seireitei, was a prominent name in District 80 of Rukongai before being recruited to Seireitei. She began her service in Squad 2, working her way up to Fifth Seat before being headhunted by Squad 3 as their Lieutenant. She worked as Acting Captain of Squad 3 in the absence of Captain Ryan the Ronin, leading up to her murder by a group of unknown criminal Shinigami. Older sister to Michiru Ma'for. Appearance Haibane stood at a mere 5'5", the shorter of the two Ma'fors. While her nationality was always a mystery to herself, her sister and everyone they knew, it eventually lost its interest as people grew accustomed to calling her the "Drow". Haibane's skin, as well as her sister's, were dark charcoal gray. They both had snow white hair and red eyes, matching the description of the popular race from the Human game of "Dungeons and Dragons". Her facial expression tended to be blank and often stern. Stoic, even. Instead of the customary robes worn by Squad 3 and other Lieutenants in Seireitei, Haibane wore her own altered version of the Sneak Suit she used while in Squad 2. Personality Haibane remained constantly professional, never showing unnecessary emotion when on duty. Despite this, she quickly became friends with many of the people she worked with, particularly when she was on Earth. She favored justice over orders when the two became conflicting. However, even when she disagreed with the orders they gave her, Haibane remained perfectly Loyal to Seireitei. History Before they were found in the Rukongai, Haibane and Michiru Ma'for worked for a local shopowner in District 80 of Rukongai, who sent them to various locations to protect locals from the gangs of the District. It was on one of these jobs at the Sisters were cornered by a group of gangs... Unfortunately, too many for them to fight off alone, with the weapons they had obtained as normal Plus Souls. In this moment of desparation, Haibane suddenly found herself in the possession of a Katana she had not had before. After a slight moment of confusion, the girl wielded the Katana as best as she could... And found that, while she could be harmed by the weapons of the gangs, the wounds were not nearly as bad as the ones she was inflicting upon them, standing between the gang members and her younger sister who had not been so fortunate. Captain Kaseda Takegawa and one of his upper seated Squad members witnessed this and told Haibane to report to the Great Wall around Seireitei the following day. They did not request her sister, Michiru. After a long argument with her sister in which Haibane promised to come back for her, the older of the two sisters went to Seireitei alone to join Soul Society. After a year in the Academy, during which she showed the most promise with Stealth and Zanjutsu, Haibane joined the Stealth and Law Enforcement District of Seireitei, Squad 2. It didn't take her long to work her way up to Fifth Seat, though that is as far as she managed to get in the Second Squadron. Her skill with Stealth was just not good enough to go any farther. However, shortly after reaching Fifth Seat, she was contacted by the Captain of Squad 3, Ryan the Ronin, who wanted to take her into Earth Defense and Diplomacy as his Lieutenant. After discussions with the current Captain of Squad 2 at the time, Steel Melwasul, Haibane did in fact take the offer. Unfortunately, Captain Ryan was absent most of her time in that Squad, leaving her as the Acting Captain the entire time until she was brutally murdered while on the job. Equipment Average Strength Zanpakutou, in the form of a Whip. Zanpakutou Name: Monikushimi (Shikai Obtained. Bankai never obtained). Numerous flash and smoke bombs. Throwing stars. Squad 2 Sneak suit. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Zanjutsu Adept Stealth Keen Intellect Diplomacy Shinigami Powers & Abilities Shunpo Expert Zanpakutō Information about Spirit: Monikushimi manifests in Haibane's mind as a silver spectre covered in battle-torn clothing that is stained in various places by darker shades of silver, assumed to be blood. Monikushimi (English: Mourning Hatred) tends to be very strict and harsh to her Shinigami counterpart, often reprimanding Haibane for mistakes, no matter how small or trivial. Command & Zanpaktou Name: "Doro-ketsueki, Monikushimi!!" (Draw Blood, Monikushimi!!) Base Weapon wanted if any: Kukhri Zanpaktous Type: Assassination, nonelemental Abilities wanted: This zanpakutou doesn't have any flashy super-powered abilities. No, it's abilities are more subtle, thus the sole ability thereof prevents (or slows down, however you wanna do it on this server) active healing. This means high speed regeneration, kidou, etc. When the Shinigami strikes and wounds her enemies with her shikai, the resulting wounds heal at a phenomenally slow rate. As an added hindrance, the blood that flows from the wounds does not clot. Instead, it continues to flow throughout battle, slowly draining enemies of their strength. This ‘hemorrhaging’ effect, of course, is directly affected by the opponent’s stamina, constitution, or whatever rolls are made against it. Other Abilities Navigation *Shinigami *2nd Division *3rd Division Category:Characters Category:2nd Division Category:3rd Division Category:Lieutenants Category:Character Index Category:Index Category:Shinigami